


Rude

by jewelzlittleSecret



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelzlittleSecret/pseuds/jewelzlittleSecret
Summary: Sam and Danny have been dating for seven years and want to get married and start their lives together. There is just one problem Sam's father hates Danny. What is Danny going to do? Can he get Sam's father to change his mind? Will Sam's father give his blessing or will he be rude?





	Rude

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys you know the drill. I don't own Danny Phantom or it's characters. Or the songs Rude by Magic, All of Me by John Legend, or Learn To Do It (Waltz Reprise). I suggest you listen to the songs while you read this story. They are also some great wedding songs if you guys need some ideas. Shout out to my betas thank you for all your help you guys are awesome. Please review and tell me what you guys think. Enjoy guys and happy reading.

Finally the night had arrived the night of the Senior Talent Show. Danny anxiously paced around back stage. Danny peaked around the curtain and saw his girlfriend of seven years Sam Manson next to her parents his best friend Tucker Foley and his parents all seated in the front row. He hadn’t told anyone what he was planning to do and it was a total surprise to Sam when her parents showed up to watch the show and told her that Danny had invited them. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all went to the University of Wisconsin together and in a few days they would be graduating. Danny and Sam had been dating since the end of freshman year in high school and they had just celebrated their seventh anniversary and Danny was going to ask Sam to be his wife. The only problem was the Sam’s father hated Danny but he hoped that tonight would change his mind. Danny heard the show begin. He was the last performer so he continued his nervous pacing and his practicing.

Sam sat there watching act after act and was tired of watching all these girls bursting into tears. She couldn’t relate she knew she would see her friends every day. It got tiring she just wanted to see Danny and figure out why he had invited her parents. Finally the moment came.

“The last and final act please give it up for Mr. Daniel Fenton”

The audience cheered and Danny took the stage.

“Thank you I want to dedicate my performance to my girlfriend and her parents” He gave the cue and the song started.

“Saturday morning jumped out of bed and put on my best suit’ Danny sang as he grabbed his suit jacket  
‘Got in my car and raced like a jet, all the way to you  
Knocked on your door with heart in my hand  
to ask you a question  
'Cause I know that you're an old fashioned man yeah yeah’

He sang gesturing to Sam’s father then he got down on one knee

‘Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but the answer is no!’

Danny saw Sam’s father shaking his head no while Sam sat there with her mouth open in shock and tears streaming down her face. Danny popped up on his feet and walked towards the stairs.

‘Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) and we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude’

Danny walked down the stairs.

‘I hate to do this, you leave no choice  
I can't live without her’ he sang as he stroked her cheek  
‘Love me or hate me we will be boys  
Standing at that alter  
Or we will run away  
To another galaxy you know  
You know she's in love with me  
She will go anywhere I go

Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend cause the answer's still no!’ Danny saw her father still shaking his head

‘Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) and we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude?

Rude’

Then Danny got down on his knees in front of Sam’s father.

‘Can I have your daughter for the rest of my life? (Say yes, say yes)  
'Cause I need to know  
You say I'll never get your blessing till the day I die  
Tough luck my friend but no still means no!’

Danny returned to the stage and saw Sam’s father still shaking his head.

‘Why you gotta be so rude?  
Don't you know I'm human too  
Why you gotta be so rude  
I'm gonna marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Marry her anyway  
(Marry that girl) Yeah no matter what you say  
(Marry that girl) and we'll be a family

Why you gotta be so rude? (Yeah, oh)  
Why you gotta be so rude? (Yeah)  
Why you gotta be so rude?”

When Danny finished the song the entire audience erupted into applause. Danny took a bow and left the stage. Sam got up and chased after him. Which set off a chain reaction. Her father chased her, her mother chased her father, Danny’s mother took off after her mother, then Danny’s father chased Danny’s mother and bringing up the rear was Tucker who chased after Danny’s father. Sam meanwhile had found Danny backstage.

“Danny”

“Sam” 

“What was that?”

“That was an I know you don’t approve but we love each other and I’ll spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy”

“Oh Danny” Sam grabbed him in a tight embrace and passionately kissed him.

“Sam…’ Danny said getting down on one knee ‘will you do the incredible honor of marrying me”

Sam’s father found them just in time to see Danny on one knee and hear Sam’s response  
“Yes Danny I will marry you”

Danny got up and slipped the ring on her finger and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Sam’s father saw something in Danny’s eyes and that was pure love for his daughter. He approached the now engaged couple.

“Danny’ he turned to face Sam’s father ‘Danny I owe you an apology. Danny what you just did took a lot of guts and I came here to beg Sam not to get married but then I saw the proposal and how happy you guys are and the way you look at Sam. You guys have my blessing”

“Thank you” they both said.

Then he gave them both a hug. When the rest of the group caught up they explained they were officially engaged. Danny put a ring on it and Sam’s father had given his blessing. The whole group was thrilled and shared another group hug.

ONE YEAR LATER

The day of the wedding had arrived. The wedding itself had been perfect and had gone off without a hitch. The guests were settling into the reception hall while the pictures were being taken. After the grand entrance of the bride and groom the dinner was served it was time for the first dance. The DJ picked up the mic and made the announcement.

“Hello everyone I’m proud to present Mr. and Mrs. Fenton as they share their first dance as husband and wife” 

Danny led Sam to the dance floor and pulled Sam in close as the DJ started their song. He sang the song in her ear as he twirled her around the dance floor.

“What would I do without your smart mouth  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out  
You got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down  
What's going on in that beautiful mind  
I'm on your magical mystery ride  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges’ as he ran his hands down her body  
‘All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh

How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too’ as he wiped the tears from her checks  
‘The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood  
You're my downfall, you're my muse  
My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues  
I can't stop singing, it's ringing in my head for you

My head's underwater  
But I'm breathing fine  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind

'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges’ he sang as he ran his hands down her body again only this time he gave her butt a little squeeze. He felt her smile against him.  
‘All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh  
Give me all of you, oh oh

Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts  
Risking it all though it's hard’ he spun her away from him and sang the last chorus of the song for everyone to hear

‘Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you

I give you all of me  
And you give me all, of you, oh oh oh.”

As Danny sang the last notes of the song he pulled Sam in close and rested his forehead against hers. She pulled him close and they shared a passionate kiss. Danny led Sam back to their table as Sam’s father stood up and took the mic.

“I want to be the first to congratulate the happy couple. Now before the party continues I have a song for the happy couple”

Sam and Danny looked at each other confused as Sam’s father cues the DJ.

“It's one-two-three and suddenly  
I see it at a glance -- 

She's radiant’  
Sam’s father walked over to her and stroked her cheek  
‘And confident and born to take this chance.

I taught her well.  
I planned it all!  
I just forgot...  
Romance!

Dad, how could you do this?  
How will we get through this?  
I never should have let  
them dance!”

As he finished his song he handed the mic back to the DJ. Sam got up and hugged and kissed her father. Danny got up and gave him a hug.

“Let’s give it up for Mr. Manson” the DJ said and everyone applauded.

The party continued and it made for the perfect night. Danny and Sam had never been so happy. Danny surprised Sam and everyone when he announced that they would be spending their honeymoon on Hawaii. The entire party cheered as Sam pulled him in and gave him another kiss. As the night wound down Sam and Danny found themselves being chased in to the limo as they were pelted with rice but before they entered they shared yet another kiss. Then they drove off to their wedding night and the rest of their lives as a married couple.

The End.


End file.
